pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG011: A Bite to Remember
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Whilst Ash and his friends are relaxing in a forest, three Mightyena and a Poochyena ambush them. While they are trying to protect themselves from the Pokémon, they are rescued by the Ranger of the Forest, Katrina. She wards off the wild Pokémon and takes the group to her house. Meanwhile, Team Rocket overhears that the forest is full of rare Pokémon. Back at Katrina's house, Max creates a bond with her Poochyena and tries to make it evolve, with minimal success. Is Poochyena going to evolve and is Max going to understand the importance of evolution? Episode Plot May and Max spot a wild Zigzagoon. May shushes Max, but this causes Zigzagoon to see them and run away. Nevertheless, May and Max observe a bunch of Stantler and Beautifly, commenting how many Pokémon are in this forest. Ash finds it strange, with so many Pokémon around. Max tries to come closer to Shroomish and the Sudowoodo, but scares them off. May reminds him he should know how they look like because he studied. Max confirms this, but is still fascinated he can see them up close. Ash reminds Max Pokémon are living creatures, like humans and act on their instinct. Brock laughs, since Ash also acts on instinct, rather than intelligence. Nearby, some Pokémon howl and descend. Those are three Mightyena, who are angry and intimidate the heroes. May asks Ash to use his instinct and befriend them. Ash replies that won't work and sends Pikachu, while Brock brings out Forretress and May sends Torchic to fight them. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses one of the Mightyena, who tackles Pikachu. Forretress tries to Tackle, but a Poochyena leaps and attacks Torchic, Ash, and Brock. A woman appears, stopping the battle, warning the heroes they are in a Pokémon Preserve. Ash apologizes, while May claims they are on their way to Rustboro City. The woman introduces herself as Katrina, the ranger, who watches over the area and protect it from poachers. The heroes introduce themselves, with Brock flirting with her. However, the Poochyena and Mightyenas attack Brock. Meanwhile, Team Rocket wanders into the woods, searching for food. However, they spot a lot of Pokémon. Wobbuffet shows a sign, marking the area as a Preserve. This pleases the trio, seeing this is their chance to catch a lot of Pokémon. At a shack, Katrina shows the heroes she is taking care of injured Pokémon. Brock admires Katrina, complimenting her as a doctor and a ranger. Katrina allows Brock to help her, so Brock goes to reach her, to which the Poochyena strikes him. Max claims Poochyena will evolve soon, but Katrina doubts that. Katrina explains all the Poochyena hatched from eggs and evolved into Mightyena, except that one. Katrina thinks the Poochyena didn't battle enough to gain such experience. Katrina claims Poochyena's time to evolve will come soon, but will respect its wish if it wants to remain Poochyena. Max tries to convince that the Poochyena has to evolve, since it would only become stronger. May thinks what her Torchic would look like and wishes it to evolve. She checks her Pokédex and learns Torchic evolves into a Combusken. Ash explains to them that the Pokémon needs experience and training to evolve. Max sees he is right, but is still frustrated how long it takes. Brock explains that's what makes the evolution exciting. Ash continues, for the real joy of evolution is through the many battles and experiences a trainer has with their Pokémon. Max and Max wonder why Ash's Pikachu hasn't evolved yet into a Raichu. Brock explains the Evolution; some Pokémon need experience, while others, like Pikachu, need stones, like Thunder Stone for Pikachu to become Raichu. Brock also mentions Eevee, a Pokémon which can evolve into three different Pokémon - Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon (with usage of stones), or Espeon and Umbreon (with more experience). Brock also makes a poem, wishing them to catch more Pokémon. Max wants to train Poochyena and see it evolving, feeling its time will come soon. Ash reminds them they are going to Rustboro City, but Katrina allows them to stay here for a bit. Brock holds Katrina's hands, promising to do her housework. Max trains Poochyena to attack with Bite, not only Tackle. Torchic attacks with Ember, defeating the Poochyena and even attacking Max. Max comes to Ash, wanting to borrow some of his Pokémon for Poochyena to battle. May reminds Max wants Ash's Pokémon to lose on purpose for Poochyena to evolve. Ash tells Max forcing the opponents to lose won't make Poochyena happy. Max watches Poochyena being with the other Mightyena. May and Ash visit him, the latter explaining some Pokémon don't want to evolve and want to be just the way they are - just like his Pikachu. This upsets Max, who runs off with Poochyena to train it more. Katrina arrives, showing a part of a net, for the poachers are in the Preserve. Team Rocket has captured some of the Pokémon, but Meowth spots Max and the Poochyena. Max does not want Poochyena to battle Flying Pokémon, nor Pokémon with special moves, to widen the odds. Team Rocket realize that their enemy wants the Poochyena to evolve and make a plan. After seeing no opponents fit to battle Poochyena, Max spots a strange machine. As Max is about to walk away from this suspicious machine, Jessie and James, while in disguise, come to Max, claiming he saw their secret machine. They place Meowth in the machine and activate it; the result is Meowth having evolved into a Persian (although Meowth wears a costume). To persuade Max more, they activate the machine and Persian is transformed into a Sunflora. Max finds this impossible, but Jessie assures him science advances rather quickly. Meowth disguises himself as Aipom, Murkrow and Azurill, but with the rush, he transforms himself into a Persian/Sunflora/Aipom/Pikachu Pokémon. Despite Max's refusal, Team Rocket place Poochyena into the machine. In a moment, the machine explodes, as Team Rocket goes on their balloon. The heroes arrive, with Team Rocket unmasking themselves. James captures Pikachu with the mechanical arm and flies off on the balloon with Jessie and Meowth. The heroes track the balloon, with Ash sending his Taillow. Taillow pecks Team Rocket, lowering the balloon down. Max asks Poochyena to use Bite attack, else they won't be able to save it. Seeing the captured Pokémon, Poochyena gains courage, using Bite and setting itself and other Pokémon free. After getting pecked by Taillow, James drops Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off. Max congratulates Poochyena, seeing even unevolved it is still powerful. Just then, Poochyena evolves into a Mightyena. This pleases Max, who hugs Mightyena and is glad to have seen Mightyena's evolution. Quotes :"Now's your chance, Ash. Use that real-life experience you were talking about and make some friends!" - May Debuts Character Katrina Pokémon *Mightyena *Combusken (on May's Pokédex) Trivia *The Pokémon featured in the Who's That Pokémon segment is Hitmontop. *This is the first time in Hoenn Ash does not use a Pokédex - in this case, Max examines the Poochyena with the Pokédex. **This is also the first time in Hoenn that a Pokémon is shown on Pokédex, but it isn't examined on spot. In this case, it is a Combusken. *This is the first time Brock gets scolded for flirting in Hoenn. Gallery Max and May spot some Stantler AG011 2.jpg Three angry Mightyena appear AG011 3.jpg A Poochyena starts tackling the heroes AG011 4.jpg Brock tries to impress Katrina AG011 5.jpg Katrina scolds Poochyena AG011 6.jpg May's imagines how Torchic's evolved form looks like AG011 7.jpg Brock tries to think of a poem AG011 8.jpg Despite Max's orders, Poochyena uses Tackle AG011 9.jpg Katrina shows a part of the rope AG011 10.jpg Max and Poochyena encounter a strange machine AG011 11.jpg Team Rocket, as scientists AG011 12.jpg Meowth messed up by dressing as different other Pokémon AG011 13.jpg Poochyena bites off the rope AG011 14.jpg Poochyena starts evolving in Max's hands AG011 15.jpg The Mightyena rejoice }} Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes